My Answer
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Yamato has told Sakura that he loves her. What will be her answer? Sakura's POV. Originally written by MoreThanABitCrazy29!
1. Thing Are In Motion

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! This fic was originally written by MoreThanABitCrazy29. They have decided to quit writing so I adopted there fic WITH PERMISSION. The first 16 chapters are there's so all of that writing belongs to them. Once I get done posting all the 16 chapter I will finish the ending! I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have!  
><strong>

**My Answer**

**_Chapter One: Things Are In Motion_**

* * *

><p>~<em><span>Sakura's POV<span>_~

It had been a long time since anyone had ever treated me like an equal.

I certainly hadn't expected it to come from my superior. Yamato-taichou was like that though; he would say things that get through to you, emotional things and then act like nothing happened.

I love you for example. Definitely not what I had expected from someone who is eleven years my senior!

The age gap bothered me for the simple reason that he is just so much more mature than me. Why would he like me, a sixteen year old girl with a huge forehead and no talent? It just doesn't make sense.

My first thought was that he was messing with me, that he was going to pull the rug out from underneath me and go: "Just kidding!" or something, but he didn't.

He just looked at me for a while with his bottomless eyes. For a second I thought I might drown in them but then he looked away and broke the spell. I ran away then, I ran home as fast as I could. How could I tell him how I felt? I keep wondering if he actually meant what he said.

If he would wait for me, for my answer as long as it took, whether he would respect my wishes and would act professionally afterward? Jesus...Jesus...JESUS! Why?

Why did he have to say it now? Why now when I was finally putting my feelings about him in check. Fucking hell! The universe has the worst timing EVER!

I have no idea how I will face him tomorrow? I looked at the clock on my bedside table as I sat looking out of my window at my restricted view of Konoha.

It was only 06.00 pm and it wasn't all that dark, I would get out of the house, without my mother noticing, and go sit above the Hokage Monuments and think about what I would say to Yamato-taichou. I opened the window just enough so that I could slip through and I slipped out.

I grabbed hold of the outer sill with one hand while pushing the window close but open just enough that I could hook my little finger in and open it again when I came back. After doing so I jumped down and ambled off to the Hokage Monument.

I looked out over Konoha at night. I was more interested in the outskirts of the village, or rather the land surrounding it. I looked out as far as I could in the fading light.

I wonder if Sasuke knew how much pain he was causing everyone. Yes, he probably did, he probably didn't care either.

The sad truth I had realized too late that Sasuke cared about no one but himself and his goal. I had once compared him to Naruto, both so desperate to achieve their goals.

That had been a mistake I will never again make. Naruto is an all-round good person, not without flaws but still a good person, right to the core, Sasuke however had changed, he was now turning into the person he detested, like Itachi, cold, uncaring and merciless.

If I had ever truly loved Sasuke, truly loved him than that had died the moment I saw him at Orochimaru's lair. The way he was so... intimidating... he looked like death.

There was no comparison to the boy I knew. We had all grown up. We had all changed, all of us for the better except for Sasuke. No, Sasuke had to cause unnecessary suffering and pain.

He couldn't be the rule he had to be the exception. Anger and resentment bubbled up inside me. I was shocked.

I really hated Sasuke, I hadn't noticed but every time his name was mentioned it felt the same way. Hate is such a strong word, I had never thought for a moment.

No not even a millisecond that I would ever use hate and Sasuke in the same sentence. Not only did that arrogant bastard have to cause so much suffering and pain, no matter how hard this village tried to bring him back he wouldn't care.

Part of me, quite a large part I noted, wanted to capture him and break every bone in his body for all the trouble he was causing this village. He had betrayed us and without a hint of regret he would kill all of us if we tried to stop him, yet everyone would still lay down their lives for him.

All my hate that had been suppressed inside of me for so long had now been recognized and wanted to get out. I was standing there shaking uncontrollably.

I turned round and punched the tree nearest to me with all of my might. It broke evenly and the force sent it shooting backwards knocking down two other trees. I stood there and looked at the destruction I had caused and I immediately regretted it.

The trees hadn't done anything wrong and I had killed them. Another part of me whispered in the back of my mind that still after three years Sasuke still effected my emotions.

That annoyed me, because I knew it was true. I laughed out loud but it was bitter and cold not like my usual laugh.

I said we had all changed but clearly I hadn't Sasuke still managed to affect me. Tears fell unchecked down my face but they just fueled my anger more.

I heard someone cough nervously behind me. I mentally slapped myself for not checking my emotions. Good thing that it wasn't an enemy otherwise I would have been dead.

I turned to the person. The first thing I saw was the familiar trademark headband and tousled brown hair of my taichou. Seriously, I have no luck.

* * *

><p>First chapter! If you didn't read the top another reminder that this was not my fic originally so if you have read this before that's why. I am just adopting this fic so there will be an end. :)<p> 


	2. Despicable

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Two: Despicable**_

* * *

><p>I stood still like a rabbit in headlights. Yamato-taichou always looked so lonely. So far away from everyone, as if he kept everyone else at bay by a glass wall. You could see him and talk to him but you could never touch him.<p>

He looked startled by the tears on my face. "Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked quietly, concern written on his face. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. I looked at the shining droplets for a second before I turned my hand to let them drop onto the earth, where they would be soaked up, their secrets lost.

I silently vowed those would be the last tears I would cry for Sasuke Uchiha.

I smiled back at my favorite ANBU. "I'm fine Yamato- taichou, there's no need to worry. It's pretty late so I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow taichou." I said rather quickly.

Intent on leaving before anything embarrassing was said.

He looked at me intently for a while as if deliberating something. I smiled at him again. "Good night taichou." I whispered as I walked past him.

"Good night Sakura. Sleep well." He replied softly.

Walking away from him was probably the hardest thing I have ever done. I wanted to do nothing more than to tell him that, yes I loved him as well, but that would have just upset things.

I couldn't think straight right now. I couldn't convince myself that this wasn't just a rebound of Sasuke. I couldn't hurt him like that.

If that were the case, and Yamato was only a rebound I would never, ever forgive myself for it.

For using him.

So I couldn't answer Yamato- taichou until there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that I loved Yamato-taichou more than anyone else, and nothing or anyone could ever dampen that love, then and only then would I tell him yes.

Neither could I tell him no because I did have feelings for him.

There was no point in denying it. I did like Yamato-taichou.

It was different from the way I liked Naruto or Sai or Kakashi-sensei.

There was something I felt deep inside when I looked at him. It was powerful, like my very soul was calling out to his.

I was never exactly good at expressing my feelings, I mean look at Naruto, and I hit him and tell him he's annoying and stupid and useless, but I don't want to hurt him.

I'm a bit of a hypocrite in that sense, I don't want anyone to hurt Naruto yet beforehand it was me who was doing the hurting and was too blind to see the damage I was inflicting.

Sometimes I truly detest myself. I am despicable.

Why would anyone like Yamato-taichou, a genuinely nice guy, want anything to do with me?

In fact Yamato-taichou deserves better than me. I am just a horrible person.

I felt bile rise in my throat, I looked back on all the things I had done.

I could count all the good things on the fingers of one hand, I'd need the fingers and toes of the whole of Konoha to count all the things I've done that have hurt people.

How does anyone put up with me? Am I the only one who see's this in me?

No, probably not. Kakashi-sensei saw it in me, which was why he never trained me, because I'm the trash he talks about.

I had reached my back garden and I easily vaulted over the waist-height white picket fence.

My feet padded along the perfectly neat grass. I sent some chakra to my feet and pushed off.

I caught the ledge of my window with ease. I slipped my little finger through the gap and opened the window.

I slipped inside, silent as a ghost. I closed the window.

Pulled off my clothes and went to sleep, or rather let unconsciousness embrace me in its soothing darkness.

* * *

><p>Second Chapter :) This is a reminder that this isn't my work. I had adopted this fic and once I update to where the original author left off I will start to write my own chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did!<p> 


	3. Change

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Three: Change**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

I sighed.

One more day to drag myself through, one more day of hating every minute of my existence.

I have really been going through a depressive spell recently.

It was like I was sinking into a hole, a deep, dark endless hole and although I screamed no one would hear me. No one would come to my rescue.

Did no one care? Was everyone else oblivious to the pain around them? All the hurting people were doing.

They could all see it yet they all chose to turn the other cheek, look the other way, close their eyes and move on with their lives.

I refused to do that anymore. I wouldn't ignore those in need because it had nothing to do with me, because I didn't know them, because I was ignorant.

Ignorance is all consuming. It starts with little things, then like cancer it spreads, the dark stain spreading out. Further, further until there was nothing left.

People failed to notice how just one act of kindness can change everything to someone else.

That one act can save lives. Life is valuable, unique and you only get one chance at it. Why not help others instead of only yourself? Make your life worth living. Make your life a life not an existence.

People waste their lives worrying over money issues and petty things like clothes and none of them spare a thought for those without.

None of them think about anyone other than themselves. They are ignorant to life. They only see what they want to see, they block out the truth so they don't see something they won't like.

That was why the life or a medic suited me, healing rather than hurting. Helping opposed to destroying.

I had spent most of my life drifting through it, ignorant like those around me now.

My eyes had opened. People like Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou and Naruto, they truly saw.

They saw through the distractions of existence and their eyes pierced through to the heart of everything.

My sight had been clouded, I might as well have been blind, but now my sight had cleared and all illusions I had had of the world around me evaporated.

I showered, got dressed, ate and left the house. My mother said I had changed. I hadn't changed, I had finally realized what the importance of helping people.

I walked over to the training ground where Naruto, Sai, Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei were waiting for me.

I had a new found respect for those around me.

"Okay, now everyone is here I shall brief the mission we have been assigned, to you guys." Kakashi said.

"Yes! Mission! Dattebayo." Naruto jumped in the air showing his enthusiasm as usual, through being as loud as humanly possible.

"This is as a B-Rank escort mission. We are to escort a very important person known as Ren, from her home, in Kumokagure in the Land of Lightning to here in Konoha. This mission is very important. If anything goes wrong the unstable relationship between us and lightning shall shatter and war may break out, no pressure then." Kakashi continued in his laid back way.

"We will leave at the end of the day and we will be gone for a few weeks at longest. So get home and pack. We will assemble at the gate at around 6pm. See you guys then." Yamato-taichou finished before he and Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sai went off to their houses to pack. I did the same.

I took my time packing. Thinking of every little thing I would need. Re-thinking and realizing I didn't really need it and unpacking again. I did so many times before settling on the bare necessities I would need for a few weeks.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 5.45 It read. Shit I was going to be late, again.

Kakashi would not let me live down being late twice.

I threw my bag on my shoulder as I threw a hasty goodbye to my mother as I raced down the stairs and out of my house.

I practically ran the whole way there. I got there just before Kakashi appeared. Phew.

I wiped imaginary sweat from my forehead.

Somehow missions and my team mates, especially just being in Yamato-taichou's presence, put me in a better mood.

It felt like normality. Naruto being a hyper 5 year old.

Sai quiet and watchful. Kakashi-sensei watching Naruto, smiling with his eyes.

Yamato-taichou being there also felt like normal. As if he was a guardian watching over us.

I wouldn't change this for the world. Having Sasuke back would only upset the balance, knock the scale, pull things out of proportion.

Having Sasuke back would change things, things that didn't need to be changed.

The saying goes, if it isn't broken don't fix it.

Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou were both smiling with their eyes at us.

"All right then, let's go!" They said simultaneously, both used to being in charge.

I smiled. No way, I wouldn't let this change. It was too valuable to let go.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three up :) Like I've sad before this is not my work it belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29. Once I post her whole fic that she's completed I will continue on with the story.<p> 


	4. Ren Namikaze

**My Answer**

**Chapter Four: Ren Namikaze**

* * *

><p>We left Konoha behind us, in front was Naruto, Sai and Kakashi Sensei. Yamato-taichou and I were walking side my side, slightly behind.<p>

"So this Ren person, what do we know about her?" Sai asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. "Not much, other than that she is called Ren Namikaze, the niece of the Yondiame and the next in line to be the Raikage. She is about the same age as you guys. Her appearance is tall, short blonde hair, blue eyes and scars on the right side of her face. There isn't anything on her skills or ninjutsu, genjutsu of taijutsu styles either. Not even in the Bingo Book. Just a name and a picture on her profile. Weird, huh, Yamato?" Kakashi drawled.

Yamato nodded. "What if it's a trap?" He mused out loud.

Kakashi shook his head. "It isn't. She only recently found out that she was related to Yondiame because we contacted her. She agreed to come here and talk to Tsunade as a representative of the Village Hidden in the Clouds so that we could talk business and she could find out about her family. Apparently she was abandoned in the Hidden Cloud and was taken in by one of the shinobi there." Kakashi defended. Strange, that he would defend someone he didn't know.

"Yondaime's niece, huh? She must be pretty awesome, and to be next to be the Raikage. Wow." Naruto said in a far away voice. The voice he always used when Yondiame was mentioned.

We had just reached the border of the Sound and the Land of Fire. It was quicker but more dangerous to go through Sound but also meant we might pick up a trail on Sasuke.

"Can we see a picture of Ren Namikaze so that if we see her we can spot her as well?" Sai asked.

Kakashi nodded and held up a picture.

There were two boys, one man and a girl in the photo. Your typical team. All four were smiling.

The man had short brown hair, brown eyes and a wide smile, he looked about thirty. One of the boys was very muscular, tanned and had black hair cropped short, his smile was wide, toothy and genuine, he looked about seventeen.

The other boy was smaller with long ginger hair, freckles and braces. His smile was more reserved, as if he was hiding something he also looked about seventeen.

The girl in the picture was tall, almost as tall as the man in the photo.

Her hair was cut to shoulder length and stuck out in jagged spikes uncontrollably.

Her eyes were captivating.

They were the palest blue, almost silver yet around the outside was a ring of black making her eyes stand out.

Her skin was pale, paler than the ginger boy's. The scars were deep and looked like claw marks on the right side of her face. Her lips were turned into a knowing smile.

She was definitely younger than the other boys, about fourteen maybe fifteen at most.

She was situated between the two boys and in front of the man.

The man was leaning forward with his arms around the boy's shoulders his chin nearly touching the girls head.

The picture itself made you want to smile. Their happiness seemed to radiate from the picture.

Sakura's heart twanged when she thought about her team photo. Sasuke and Naruto looking like they didn't want to be there and me in the middle smiling but it was forced. There wasn't the same casualness, the nonchalance of Ren's picture.

"Which one is Ren?" Naruto asked, clearly puzzled.

"Naruto, there is only one girl in the picture. How can you not realize that she is Ren? I swear you are so blonde sometimes!" I replied angrily.

"She's pretty, even with the scars. I mean you think a girl with scars wouldn't be pretty but she is. Her eyes are really cool. Don't you guys think so?" Sai announced.

Naruto nodded in agreement and so did I. There was no point denying it. She was beautiful. I wonder what Yamato-taichou thought of the girl.

"Yamato-taichou, Kakashi Sensei, what do you think of her?" Sai asked, as if reading my thoughts with uncanny precision.

Kakashi shrugged. "Pretty, I guess but too young for me. What do you think Yamato?"

Yamato shrugged. "I've seen prettier." He said rather nonchalantly while stealing a glance at me from the corner of his eyes, as if judging my reaction.

I visibly relaxed at his comment. God, make it obvious much?

Yamato smiled at me reassuringly. Reassuringly, why, did I look like I needed to be reassured? Was I so intimidated by this girl I had never met?

Erm... Yes. "She's pretty but I reckon she's a horrible person." I stated. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing." They all broke eye contact and found something of captivating interest in the surroundings as we walked.

A few hours later we came across a small village on the edge of Sound.

"We better rest up here. We still have a long trek ahead of us. It's still nearly three days walking distance to the Village Hidden in the Clouds." Kakashi announced randomly.

We walked to the nearest inn. It was small but had a homely feel to it. It made you feel relaxed and safe.

"Right, we've got three rooms, one room for Sai and Naruto." Sai and Naruto shuddered at the thought of sharing room with the other. "One for Kakashi and Myself and one for Sakura." Yamato finished.

"Planning on doing something to Kakashi Sensei, Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked sleazily.

Both men blanched. "God no!" both Yamato and Kakashi shouted, taking a step away from each other.

"In that case. Sakura, you, Naruto and Sai will be together and Kakashi and myself will be in separate rooms." Both Jounin were still pale at the prospect of Naruto's comment.

We all went to our rooms and immediately fell asleep.

I fell asleep wondering about the Ren girl. Why was I so intimidated by her? I'd never met her but I still stand by that she's a slut.

Well we'd find out that was right soon enough.

* * *

><p>AN

Hola everyone! Another reminder that these aren't my original work. I just adopted the fic so there would be an ending. The original author is MoreThanABitCrazy29. Hope you enjoy her work as much as I do!

**Also for myself! I have a poll on my profile for the couple that my new fic will be please vote! Thank you :)**


	5. Fights

**My Answer**

**_Chapter Five: Fights_**

* * *

><p>We had reached the border of Kumokagure.<p>

A wall of metal loomed over us. To say it wasn't intimidating would have been an outright lie.

It reeked of oppression and brute force. There was no markings on the wall, it was clean, not sparkly clean, but not filthy dirty either.

It seemed to go on forever. It must be very depressing to wake up to that every morning.

The mountains around seemed to touch the sky and they were beautiful in an ominous, untouchable kind of way.

"Not the prettiest thing is it? Kind of depressing, huh? Imagine how I feel, I live here." A cheerful deep male voice said from in front of us. Naruto flinched at his voice.

None of us had been aware that anyone was there. This guy suppressed his chakra well.

He pushed away from the wall and walked slowly towards us. His cloak was the exact color of the wall and the hood covered his head so your eyes just skimmed over him.

This guy was huge. He towered over us. He was pure muscle.

He pulled the hood of his head. It was the guy from the photo, the brown haired guy with the easy smile. He smiled at each of us in turn before saying. "So you are the Leaf guys Ren hasn't shut up about. She kept saying how awesome this Yondiame person she's related to is. Is he even that awesome?" The guy mused.

"Yeah he is." Kakashi replied. The guy laughed. "Damn it. I wanted to tell her she was wrong." He continued.

"Sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Kiori, I'm Ren's team mate and you'll meet her and our other team mate shortly." Kiori said clearly abashed at his impoliteness.

This guy looked scary but he was clearly just a big softie, a very big one, but a softie nonetheless.

"Follow me." He ordered. He walked up to the wall and walked straight through. He poked his head back out of the wall. The rest of his body was hidden so it looked like his head was attached to the wall.

"Through here please." He continued. We all filed through slowly. I watched Naruto draw a deep breath as he walked through.

I smiled at my teammate knowingly. He was so amusing, with his childish actions.

We entered Lightning.

I was shocked, despite its intimidating exterior it looked a lot like Konoha inside. There were people and Shinobi mingling, shops, restaurants and things like that.

"We are going to one of our training grounds. It's not far. Just follow me and you'll be fine. You might want to keep an eye on that Kunoichi though, most male Shinobi here are far from pleasant towards women." He stated this with a disgusted face.

Yamato moved a little closer after Kiori said that.

Under the light of this new information, I was suddenly aware of the filthy glances I was getting from the Shinobi around here. They weren't filthy as in perverted; they were That-stupid-woman-is-trying-to-be-a-ninja glances.

Kiori growled "Why don't you go train or do something constructive with your time?" The shinobi averted their eyes and when on with their business. Baring in mind those shinobi were double Kiori's age it seemed strange that they would act in this way.

Clearly he had lots of respect here in Kumokagure.

We made our way over to the training grounds.

They were each set high in the mountains and about as big as the ones back In Konoha.

The air was very thin because of how high up we were so it wasn't long before we were all panting for breath.

Kiori, being used to the atmosphere, pushed on relentlessly.

When we got to the top we were all wheezing and panting like we'd ran a marathon.

Kiori smiled at us ruefully.

"This way please. Make as much noise as possible, Konna and Ren aren't the type of people you want to sneak up on or catch off guard." He spoke in an apologetic way, as if apologizing for his team mates vices.

The sounds of breaking ground and curses greeted us... and laughter, female laughter, without a doubt.

We clambered up a rocky path. When we finally dragged ourselves up to the top what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

The girl we had come here for, Ren Namikaze, was fighting who appeared to be a hundred shinobi, her team mate, the one called Konna (the ginger one from the picture), and the Raikage.

They were losing.

It was a simple as that. A hundred and one shinobi, and the Raikage, the leader of the fucking village were losing to one Kunoichi.

"Jesus Christ, this village must be really weak." I involuntarily spoke my mind. I instantly covered my mouth with my hands, as if doing that would keep the words away from their ears.

Kiori stopped and stared at me for a second, eyes narrowed.

Ren just laughed. "So, you think you are better than me then do you? If you aren't so eager to back up your empty words than I recommend you think before you speak. There aren't many who would accept that kind of criticism with a laugh. Fight me one on one." She challenged me without even looking at me.

Jesus, up yourself much?

She glanced at me, saw my scowl, and just laughed harder while delivering a punch to her opponents face.

"So are you up for it? I'm tired of fighting these losers, you look quite strong so... Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" She called over her shoulder as she did a flip delivering another blow to her opponents leaving a small crater where she had hit him.

I nearly laughed. That crater was minuscule compared to what I could do.

"Sure." I replied nonchalantly. Ren beamed. "You guys are dismissed. It looks like I've got some competition doesn't it Kiori?" She directed at the huge ninja.

"I don't think so. She doesn't look like much to me." Kiori mused. Ren laughed. Again.

Her laugh was really grating on my nerves.

"Well, you are hardly the best judge of skill so I wouldn't be surprised if she did something really cool." Ren countered. Her eyes lighting up when she said cool.

"Sakura, I don't think this is a good idea." Yamato said quietly to me.

Ren snapped her head up at that, her eyes locking onto his. "She's chosen to fight me. I offered and she accepted. She's fighting me, not you. Don't worry I won't hurt your girlfriend. Well not too much." She replied. She winked at him when she said girlfriend.

I blushed at her choice of words. Why girlfriend? She pointed at me and laughed. "Look at that blush. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." Her voice changed from joking to serious in seconds.

God, this girl was bi-polar.

Yamato narrowed his eyes at her. She backed away in mock fear, her hands lifted up in surrender.

"Okay, Romeo, I won't hurt her at all. Better? Jesus, talk about over reacting. I want to fight all of you so I can at least see the power of my escorts. Well not Sharingan Kakashi or Naruto Uzumaki. I've already been told how awesome you two are. So I'm going on a whim and assuming you all are awesome. I don't want to be disappointed."

Yamato relaxed. Kakashi remained as stoic as usual. Naruto blushed at her comment.

"Shall we begin then?" Ren drawled clearly losing interest fast.

A/N

Yet again these first 16 chapters belong to MoreThanABitCrazy29. Soon I'll have up the ending :)


	6. Knowledge

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Six: Knowledge**_

* * *

><p>This girl was so... Argh! I can't even describe her. Annoying isn't quite right, childish isn't quite right either.<p>

Obnoxious? No, oblivious?

"Shall we begin?" She drawled, clearly she was as stupid as she looked.

I nodded in response. All I really wanted was to beat her up so I could prove my point.

What was my point again? Oh well, if I'm getting into a fight about it, it must be worthwhile, right?

Right.

I blinked getting into my fighting stance and next second I was flying through the air. My face throbbing.

"Bitch. I wasn't ready!" I screamed at her unfairness.

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Oh yes, the Akatsuki are really going to wait for you to be ready before they kill you. Of course, Ninja don't take every chance they get to kill their opponent, Oh no; it's all about fighting fair. Do you want a hand up?" Her sarcasm burned me.

As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point.

She stood there. Watching me, her warm eyes had become cold and calculating. Strange how her eyes could burn you one second with their intensity and then freeze you the next.

I jumped up and ran at her, full pelt, with my arm drawn back for one of my most intense punches.

I would not be made a fool of again by this ignorant girl.

Yes, ignorant, a very accurate way of describing her.

I pushed nearly all of my chakra into my fist. She hadn't moved, clearly she thought it would be an ordinary punch.

I swung my arm forward aiming for her face.

She caught my hand easily. She hadn't moved from the spot of exerted any pressure onto my hand and it was as if I had gently pressed my fist into her hand.

Then I noticed it, the black spiral mark that started on her palm and wound its way around her wrist until her forearm.

It was glowing blue. Not with her chakra, with mine.

I felt my arm go dead. I couldn't move I was rooted to the spot.

Her eyes changed from their light blue-grey, to light gray to white.

Once they were white it intensified until her eyes were glowing.

I felt my eyes close against their will.

Fuck. It was a doujutsu, I should have clocked onto that when her eyes changed color.

That was the biggest giveaway for any doujutsu.

I had noticed too late. My eyes had closed and my consciousness was slipping away.

I fell forward into darkness and I felt strong, supple arms catch me. It was Ren. Her skin smelt like cinnamon.

I like cinnamon. Then I smelt pine. Pine meant Yamato-taichou.

"Here you go Romeo. She'll be unconscious for a minute and in no pain or discomfort." Ren's voice was distant and fuzzy but unmistakable.

The scent of pine overwhelmed me and then so did the darkness.

I opened my eyes to Ren's smiling face. "You were really good, I'm impressed. You pack quite a punch. Shame, i'm probably the worst person you could go against, I take your chakra and use it against you in my doujutsu. I prefer using others chakra as it gives me a sense of that person, that way I can give them the worst possible genjutsu. You can tell a lot by people's chakra.

Of course. My doujutsu isn't just a genjutsu, it is very special, it's called Guroingan, which means glowing. It can be used to kill people, which is pretty cool but messy as the people kind of explode..." Ren trailed off at a look from Yamato.

"You used a doujutsu that makes people explode on Sakura. I have never heard of such stupidity!" He hissed his voice like ice.

Her face changed. Pain flitted across her face for a second before she composed herself. Her light blue-grey eyes darkened fractionally.

Kiori practically growled at Yamato. "She wouldn't have used it if she didn't know how. She did it so you guys would be aware of what she could do. Don't criticize her for something she did to help you. She could have left you guys in the dark but she didn't—"

"That is enough Kiori." Ren silenced him. "He is entitled to his own opinion. Leave him be. Anyway I think we should move now. I have wasted enough of your time here."

I was a little startled by her choice of words. I expected 'We have wasted enough of our time here.' In which case I'm pretty sure both Yamato and myself wouldn't have been pleased about.

She looked at me with a sheepish smile. "I'm sure you are perfectly able to walk, but Guroingan is known to make shinobi weak and unsteady afterwords. Baring in mind they were all lesser shinobi than yourself, you should be fine." It was undeniably praise.

"I can walk thanks. Okay I take it back, maybe your village isn't that weak." I allowed.

She beamed at me. "That's progress." Her voice wasn't sing-song, it was rougher, deeper and sharper but it had a harmonious tint to it that I had never heard before.

We walked out of the village, ignoring the filthy looks in my direction.

We were outside the wall and Kiori and Ren were saying goodbye.

"Keep safe and don't be too much of a nuisance, okay?" Kiori clucked like a mother hen.

"Yeah, uh-huh, whatever. See you soon. Have a good time. Don't miss me too much if you can help it." Ren teased back.

"I can't miss you if you don't leave." Kiori countered leaning in for a hug. A bright easy smile plastered onto his happy face.

She hugged him back. "I should probably get going then so that you do miss me. Yeah, you keep sake to Kiori. If I come back and you are dead, I will kill you again. Understood?" Ren replied sternly.

He nodded and kissed her quickly on the forehead. "Eww. Gross Kiori, I'm only going for a few weeks. That was unnecessary." Ren exclaimed, wiping her forehead viciously with the back of her hand. She was smiling despite her words.

"See you later, Alligator." Kiori chuckled.

"Yeah, see you in a while, Crocodile." Ren replied, laughing as we disappeared into the trees.

"So I assume the blonde kid is Naruto Uzumaki. The grey haired guy is Sharingan Kakashi, and I know you are Sakura. So care to introduce yourself Romeo and other dude?" Ren asked good-naturiedly.

Sai moved forward. "Hi, my name is Sai. Nice to meet you, Ren." He then smiled. "Okay Sai. You're smile was a little creepy but yeah, nice to meet you too. And Romeo hmm... a little peeved still that I put your little Juliet/Sakura in danger?" Her tone was teasing but her face said different.

She clearly cared a lot about what people thought off her.

"I don't want to come across as the bad guy here, but what you did was stupid and immature and unnecessary. Don't try and get friendly with me it won't work. Don't call me Romeo my name is Yamato." His voice was harsh and unforgiving as was his tone. I had never seen him like this before.

It was like seeing an alternate personality.

"Personally I wouldn't call it being friendly I call it politeness, but whatever, I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you, I am aware that what I did was stupid. You have no idea how many times I've kicked myself for using Guroingan on people. It is the knee-jerk reaction when I take peoples chakra." Ren replied. Not making eye contact with him.

"You clearly need more control as a shinobi then. Excuses aren't going to get you anywhere. Suck it up." Yamato replied his tone even more icy.

Ren looked at him then. Blue eyes blazing into black. Yamato laughed but it wasn't the hearty, easy laugh I was used to, it was harsh and viscous. "Pathetic. What are you going to do cry or hit me of make me explode?" He snickered.

She hadn't blinked or broke eye contact with the ANBU that struck fear into the heart of many ninja.

"Be warned if you ever say a bad word about my friends, comrades or my village, so help me, I will kill you." Yamato continued. His normally bright eyes were dark and serious.

Ren did probably the most unexpected and the most stupid thing, she replied.

"Do what you like to me. I only exist. I am not alive. I have no life, no purpose for existence. To me your threat isn't even a promise of an end to my pathetic existence because my life has been a living death until a few years ago. Your threat to me is just words, empty words that will float away and be forgotten.

I think however if you were to kill me, myself being the next leader of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, might start a war. A war, which Lightning, in fact have been waiting for, for a long time now. A war, which I am trying to prevent by getting on better terms with Konoha.

Perhaps, Kiori might be a bit upset at my death, although, it shouldn't shock him too much. I've been waiting for death to find me for my entire life. It's only a matter of time before death comes knocking for me..." Ren trailed off lost in her thoughts.

That had silenced Yamato. His thunderous face had vanished replaced with his usual one.

"Ren. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said before. I wasn't thinking straight. It must have been lack of air putting me in a horrible mood." He replied sheepishly, his eyes genuinely remorseful.

Ren stopped on a branch so abruptly I was surprised she didn't fall off. He fingers dug into the tree beside her. There was a crack and half of the tree turned to powder under her hand.

Yamato looked scared.

"We are being followed. The air has been tainted with a toxin that creates mood swings. It is used mainly by Lightning nuke Nin. Judging by the mildness of the concoction it is clearly either a very experienced nuke Nin or a very inexperienced one.

I can feel unsuppressed chakra coming from three directions behind us. There is also two other suppressed chakra signature's in the same direction. All five are traveling together. Your judgment please, Kakashi and Yamato?"Ren asked.

Oh shit, Nuke Nin's really? Why did life hate me so much?

A/N

This chapter belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29. I hope you're enjoying this for those who haven't read it yet.


	7. Euphoria

**My Answer**

**_Chapter Seven: Euphoria_**

* * *

><p>We all stared in an expectant silence at the Leaf Jounin.<p>

"Our main priority here is to get Ren to Konoha safely. Therefore we will not engage in a fight, unless necessary. We should pick up our pace and remember to stay on guard." Kakashi ordered.

We picked up our pace.

Flying through the trees at break-neck speed until they were nothing more than green blurs on the blue background of the sky.

I felt the enemies' chakra fade away into the distance. "They have stopped pursuing." Yamato replied, clearly noticing the same thing i did.

"Shall we slow down?" Sai asked.

"No." Kakashi and Yamato said simultaneously.

They had a point. We had wasted too much time already we had to get to Konoha and fast.

At this rate I would collapse of exhaustion and then no one would be able to heal the others sprained ankles and blisters.

My stamina was very high, but even this was getting to me.

I was without a doubt holding up better than the others.

They were all breathing heavily and had slowed down considerably from our original speed.

We had nearly reached the small village we had stopped at before.

"Sensei, I think we should stop here, probably before we die of overexertion." I commented.

Kakashi nodded in reply. "I think so too, dying of exhaustion would put a bummer on things considerably wouldn't it?" Kakashi's dark humor had sprung forward once again.

We once again pulled in at the small inn.

Once again, we were all way too exhausted to really see anything in particular at the inn.

I fell onto the bed with a smile on my face.

The bed held me in a blissful embrace to my weary and tired body.

I sighed as I accepted sleeps' euphoric descent into nothingness.

A/N

This belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29. I'm just finishing it for her.


	8. Fear

**My Answer**

**_Chapter Eight: Fear_**

Somehow, we had gotten to Konoha, to be truly honest I remembered none of the journey.

It was as if I had gone to sleep and suddenly appeared in Konoha by magic or something.

Ren was freaking out, over everything.

Every little thing she would go. "Wow, that's so cool." With wide, childish, innocent eyes and an astonished voice. Every little thing.

Yamato-taichou and I were having a bet. He bet she would say her current catchphrase 25 times today. I, however disagreed, I bet she would say her catchphrase a hundred times today.

So far I had counted 35 times and we had been here two hours.

This was going to be one of the longest days of my life.

Tsunade wasn't in her office when we arrived so we took Ren on a tour of Konoha.

Well, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were taking her on a tour, Yamato and I were walking slowly behind.

I was taking my time looking around at my hometown.

After Ren's outbursts reached 55 I realized just how much I took for granted. How much of my hometown that I had never seen the beauty of.

Funnily enough, my favorite shop was the Yamanaka's Flower shop, it was so cute and picturesque.

Ren's reaction had shocked me and also made me laugh.

"Eww, flowers." She said flowers with such clear disdain it was amusing.

"You don't like flowers then, Ren?" Yamato asked his voice held amusement.

"No, I have hay fever so flowers make my eyes sore and they make me sneeze, so no, I don't flowers. They are evil." Ren muttered, throwing a death glare at said flowers.

I was waiting for the flowers to wilt. A look like that would kill something as innocent as a flower.

We passed a clothes store; it was a civilian one and had all the latest fashions from every country.

"So, what kind of clothes do you wear when you aren't training or on a mission?" I asked, I was rather curious about this. I couldn't see her in any clothes other than her Jounin outfit.

She looked at me and smirked. "I wear dresses and miniskirts and crop tops and see through t-shirts." She replied.

I watched Sai's and Naruto's mouths hit the floor.

She laughed. "I'm shitting you, I wear jeans and t-shirts. What about you Sakura-chan?"

As innocent as she looked the swear words didn't sound strange in her voice. The way she spoke reminded me of Yamato's voice.

Not that her voice was male sounding it was just the kind of voice that could say anything and it sounded like music.

Someone, like Ino, who screeches instead of speaking but has a nice voice that is wasted, I find rather saddening.

"I wear a pink top with a white circle on it and some navy blue shorts. I don't get to wear civilian clothes very often so I only own two sets of the same civilian clothes." I mumbled.

"I really like wearing civilian clothes so it makes it even more of a treat when I don't get to wear it often." I continued with a smile.

"You think wearing clothes is a treat? I clearly doubt your mental health." Ren teased in a good natured way. She leaned backwards and poked me in the side gently exposing the spiral pattern on her forearm.

I looked at it for a second before I remembered her Guroingan. Her glowing eyes had been even more intimidating than Itachi Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan had been.

She slowly retracted her arm, looking at me, her pale eyes concerned.

The harder she stared into my eyes the more the memory of Sasuke's Sharingan intruded further into my mind.

The coldness,

The hatred,

They were suffocating me, I couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Yamato asked tentatively putting a hand on my arm.

His soft touch and the sound of his voice dissipated any sense of fear I felt.

I knew from the bottom of my heart and without a doubt with Yamato I would be safe, always safe and never alone.

I didn't want to be left alone on a bench ever again, especially not after confessing undying love.

Ha, not much of undying love was it as I'm in love with Yama―!

No. I couldn't be, I was making up feelings.

Well, not making them up, rather extending them further than they actually went.

Turning liking a lot into love was not a mistake I would be making again anytime soon.

Ino's voice chimed in my head. "It doesn't take a lot for like to turn into love, Billboard Brow." Ino had said that after announcing that her relationship with Choji had changed from teammates to boyfriend and girlfriend.

I had been really happy for Choji, he had been after Ino for a while, he did so many nice, unnecessary things for her, yet somehow she managed to over look him.

Finally she had noticed her over half, the person who had been around all the time when she had been flailing over Sasuke.

Just like me and Naruto, difference was our relationship is just friends, only best friends now.

I felt my heart warm at Naruto's familiar goofy, contagious smile gracing his face.

That boy was something. He was definitely something special, without a doubt.

How many people could go through all the things he had and still smile so genuinely, not many.

My respect for Naruto had exceeded anything I ever dreamed I would have felt for the boy.

No that I had any right to call him a boy, he had grown up so much more than I had during those three years after Sasuke's betrayal.

We had finished the tour and where all sitting down in a grassy area near the edge of the town.

We had met up with Shikamaru, Temari, Anko, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten and Lee.

Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves.

With a poof of smoke Tsunade's Slug, Katsuyu appeared, summoning Team Kakashi and Ren to Tsunade's office immediately.

A/N:

Would just like to remind everyone that this is NOT my original writing this belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29, I will be writing the end chapters once I post the rest of her's up.


	9. Fireworks Night Part One

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Nine: Fireworks Night Part One  
><strong>_

Fireworks night is the night for couples.

Fireworks night in Konoha is also the night for ninja's to get a date. It's the only way to put it.

The Kunoichi all hide from the male ninja.

The male ninja then proceed to hunt them down. Or rather the one specific Kunoichi they like, as a friend or otherwise.

The Kunoichi, once found, has to stay with that specific ninja for the entire night, no exceptions.

No shinobi in Konoha at the time of the event is allowed to not join in the event as it is a tradition.

It is the tradition for the shinobi every year aged between 16 and 35 have to participate.

For me it was my first time joining in on this event, as I had always been too young.

It had never even crossed my mind what time of year it was.

Good god. I realized something that caused a shard of loneliness and self pity to slice into my heart.

No one would look for me...

Hang on, Yama—No! That was off limits at the moment, until I get my head sorted out, and any way, even if he did look for me, it would only be out of pity and not for any other reason.

I had recently mastered the art of shutting up that annoying voice that makes you doubt yourself as it isn't what I need right now.

Tsunade had told us that basically we had to attend the Fireworks event and Ren would be allowed to be a spectator to the event if she so wished.

It was now seven o'clock and Ren was having a shower as she was staying with me and my mother for the duration of her visit. We had half an hour to get out of the house and meet at the Forest of Death.

"Cheery name," Ren had commented when we had been told where to meet.

Ren was warming to me a little. A little, not a lot, just to the extent that I could stand to be around her for long periods of time.

She came down the stairs wearing an over sized jumper with the sleeves pushed up to her forearm, displaying her formidable black spiral mark, and a pair of slacks. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy ponytail.

Noticing my depressed state, much to my horror, she chimed happily. "Saaakkkuuuurrraaaa-chan, what is wrong? Are you worried Romeo isn't going to look for you? Don't worry he will... and I shall push him in the right direction if you want...?" Ren whispered the last part.

"No! I'm not worried and don't want you to push him in any direction, Ren." I screeched at her.

I was thoroughly disturbed by the accuracy of her comment. Was my face that readable? Or was Ren good at reading people? To be brutally honest I didn't like either of my options.

Ren put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I shall leave Romeo alone... as you wish... your majesty!"

I just ignored the immature girl and we left the house and arrived at training ground without any more outbursts from either of us.

Almost all the Shinobi in the village were assembled there.

Someone called out my name and an ANBU holding a list ticked off my name and replied. "Right, as usual we are only waiting for Kakashi Hatake to arrive." There were a few laughs at this.

Most people mainly the women seemed rather agitated about this. I'd rather not know why.

Although it probably had something to do with the fact that Might Gai was running around like headless chicken screaming at random Kunoichi, "I will capture more Kunoichi women than Kakashi so I need to smell all the Kunoichi to familiarize myself with their scent! The power of YOUTH!"

Anyone in the vicinity sweat dropped. Ren laughed and pointed at him. "Oh my... Why is that guy wearing a green jumpsuit and has a bowl cut? That is a crime against humanity, not to mention the fact that he is an old guy screaming about the power of youth, which has clearly left him..." Ren asked loudly.

Kami, Ren had basically told Gai what everyone had been thinking for years.

He looked angry at first but then that evaporated causing him to burst into tears. Ren was clearly alarmed.

"Christ, why hasn't he been told what a weirdo he looks like before? Or is this normal for around here?" Ren asked a little quieter. Keyword: Little.

Gai's sobs increased. Everyone sweat dropped. "No it isn't normal, just for Gai its normal." Kakashi drawled from behinds us.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Gai screeched at Kakashi. Kakashi and everyone else remained unfazed whereas Ren sweat dropped profusely.

The ANBU with the list ticked off another name and announced. "Everyone is present. On one all Kunoichi are to hide in the Forest of Death and thirty seconds later the males will follow. Remember the one rule: Whoever touches you first you must stay with all day, Kunoichi."

All the ninja readied themselves, they put their game faces on, except for Kakashi of course who remained as laid-back as usual.

"ONE!" The ANBU screamed. All the Kunoichi, except for Ren, speed off into the Forest of Death.

I knew what I was going to do, I had a plan. I watched as all the Kunoichi sped off as deep into the forest as possible.

I simply suppressed my chakra until it was at zero and hid myself by the entrance; I got myself as hidden as humanly possible. After that I simply concentrated on my surroundings and tried to fit in as well as I could.

Hopefully no one would find me because of my awesome plan and hiding skills...

A/N

Yet again. Not mine. MoreThanABitCrazy29's, though we're getting pretty close to new chapters :D


	10. Fireworks Night Part Two

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Ten: Fireworks Night Part Two**_

I had been lying in the same spot without moving for nearly two hours, in about half an hour the event would be over and those without partners were free to do what they wanted...

For me it was going home and sleeping, damn it!

I heard the rustling of leaves to my right, dangerously close to my face... one more step in my direction and I'd be eating shoe.

I heard breathing coming closer and closer, the person was bending down to look in my hiding place.

I couldn't move or breathe otherwise they would find me... but if I didn't move then they'd still find me.

I don't have an option other than to say as still as possible and hope they pass over me.

The leaves above my head were parted by a hand.

Fuck.

"Found you, Sakura!" Ren mumbled happily.

I grabbed her and pulled her down to my level, brandishing a fist. "Either lay down here and be quiet or go as far away in the other direction as humanly possible, I don't want to get caught!" I hissed at the immature blonde, who sweat dropped and lied down next to me .

She moved some of the leaves a little so they covered both of us and then appeared to turn to stone.

Her chakra level went down to zero, I couldn't hear her heart beat or her breathing and she was perfectly still, even her eyes seemed glassy and un-seeing, she was taking the saying don't move a muscle to a whole new level.

What a strange girl.

I heard footsteps, they were light, barely there, and I only heard them because I was straining my ears to hear every little detail.

Someone leaned down, missing Ren by a whisker and scooped me up in one arm.

Fuck, fuckity, fuck!

I was greeted by a familiar face, with certain distinguishable features. "Sakura, you hid really well, it took me this long to find you, you certainly gave me a run for my money but too bad I touched you and now we have to spend tonight watching the fireworks!" Yamato crowed with unnecessary enthusiasm.

Ren stood up. "My apologies, love birds but you see, I must stay with Sakura... but don't worry I have no intention of watching you guys... do stuff, so I'm just going to be sitting there drawing... yeah... I think I've killed the mood... my bad." Ren interrupted with her usual perfect timing.

Yamato's face fell a little at the mention of having an audience however I just blushed and screamed, "We aren't going to be doing stuff you imbecile!"

"Now, now, I think imbecile is a bit harsh, and seriously darling, you need to stop lying to yourself, I can feel the love emanating from you guys, I'm not going to stop you, so please continue..." Ren shot back with a stupid smile plastered on to her stupid face.

God, she reminded me of Naruto when she smiled like that, the resemblance was uncanny.

Ren then proceeded to skip around like a... God knows what! A moron perhaps? That sounded right.

Yamato grabbed my hand, his hand engulfing mine in warmth and comfort. "No getting away from me tonight!" He whispered in an almost psychotic tone.

Ren stopped dead in her tracks, her feet leaving skid marks on the ground, she turned to look at Yamato sweat dropping profusely.

"You have no idea how creepy and... peado-ish that sounded. Seriously, I might, call the Police or something... that was untrue. I mean, what is someone going to think when you see a sixteen year old girl holding hands with a man about ten years older who then comes out with: 'There's no getting away from me tonight!', I'm half expecting a maniacal laugh and for you to throw Sakura on your shoulder and jump away into the night!" Ren said angrily, pointing accusingly at the subject of her little rant.

Yamato sweat dropped. "I didn't mean it like that...!" He exclaimed.

Ren looked at him, "Riiight," She replied sarcastically. "Fine, to protect Sakura's innocence I shall watch you two very closely tonight!" She continued, she then posed with her legs apart and one hand on her hip the other doing the victory sign.

Images of Gai doing the same pose imbedding itself in my mind. God, she was like a mixture of Gai and Naruto in their most hyper states.

The apocalypse had come...

Ren laughed. "Sakura, you look like you've just imagined the worlds coming to an end... you need to cheer up a bit... how about ice cream? I'm sure Peado Yamato will treat if you ask." I raised an eyebrow at Ren's new nickname for Yamato.

Yamato just sighed and gestured for me to take a seat at the ice cream stand. What had possessed Ren to want ice cream at night in the middle of November? Well whatever it was, it was contagious as I also noticed and undeniable craving for some strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

I sat down, and Yamato followed suit, in quick succession Ren also followed although left a two seat gap between us and her. "Ladies first, what do you want Sakura?" Yamato asked a small smile on his face.

"Strawberry Cheesecake please, Yamato-taichou." I replied returning his smile.

"Ren, what do you want?" Yamato asked. "Well... Peado Yamato... can I have... vanilla ice cream please?" Ren replied with a smile.

The shop tender looked disgustedly at Yamato and practically threw it at Yamato.

I sighed in response.

Ren had the decency to look abashed.

"Sorry Yamato, I was just messing, I know you don't have sleazy ulterior motive. No hard feelings?" Ren asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes card.

Even with the scars she somehow managed to look cute.

Yamato just smiled and nodded, "No hard feelings. Now ladies, it's time to watch the fireworks!" He exclaimed.

I was all too happy to oblige. What could go wrong with watching fireworks in a secluded spot with Yamato-taichou and a (fingers crossed) occupied Ren?

A/N

Same A/N as before. Almost there :D


	11. Fireworks Night Part Three

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Eleven: Fireworks Night Part Three**_

* * *

><p>We sat there, Ren a little ways away lying on her stomach doing something indecent probably.<p>

The fireworks were beautiful but I couldn't concentrate I kept looking at Yamato eating his ice cream so slowly. I mean, there is eating slowly and then there is Yamato eating ice cream.

I peeked again and he caught me looking with the spoon halfway between his mouth and the tub an expression of extreme concentration etched on to his masculine features.

I had to laugh.

"Finished!" Ren screamed, shattering the silence. She then ran over and shoved a canvas in our faces.

It was a picture.

There were a couple, only they were shadows, and they were sitting close but not touching heads inclined towards the other. In the background there were trees and over the top of the trees was a single red firework in the sky.

It was stunning.

"Did you draw that?" Yamato asked looking impressed.

"No, I didn't draw it, I threw up on it and look what came out! Fucking hell, YES I drew it! God, is it so difficult for you guys to accept I have any talent?" Ren asked over dramatically.

"You can keep it if you like, I mean, it is your drawing in a way. I drew you guys, it came out better than I intended actually. I had to wait and capture the right moment between you two... and God did it take long." Ren mumbled quietly and then got up and left.

She was so bi-polar it was scary.

Technically she shouldn't be going anywhere without me but at the moment I was hardly going to complain.

A cold wind blew and caused me to shiver, despite the fact I hadn't even felt it.

"Are you cold?" Yamato questioned.

"No, I just shivered reflexively." I replied instantly.

"Ok then..." Yamato replied just as quickly giving me a strange look. He placed the empty ice cream tub on the ground beside him.

He looked up at the stars; the fireworks had stopped ages ago.

"Stars are the best. They are always there, but you just don't see them. That makes them more special though, you only see them when no one else is around, like they are only for your eyes. Which although it is a nice thought it's not quite true." Yamato mused.

"I always thought stargazing was romantic." I thought out loud. Fuck me, my loud-mouthiness is worse than Naruto's.

I mentally face-palmed myself. What kind of an imbecile says that to their superior, their SUPERIOR?

Only me.

Yamato smiled briefly. "I guess so. It's kind of intimate; you are both looking at the same thing although you can be in different places. Okay, I want you to promise me, if we are ever separated by missions that you will look at the stars at night and think of me, knowing I will be thinking of you, alright?" Yamato continued.

I just nodded. There was no point in arguing about it.

His smile widened considerably. "Good. We should probably make our way back to the village center. I'll walk you home considering its dark." He told me quietly.

"Yamato, I'm a Chunin kunoichi I am more than capable of taking myself home!" I said a little peeved at his chauvinistic behavior. I expected more of Yamato-taichou.

"Would it help my cause if I said, I knew you could take care of yourself but it would put my mind at peace if I saw you were safe with my own eyes?" he asked.

"Maybe..." I replied drawing out the word more than necessary.

"Good, then I am sure you can understand my actions." Yamato answered with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Confusion crawled across my features. "What actions?" I asked. He stood up; bent down grabbed me and threw me onto his shoulder, my stomach connecting with his sharp shoulder blades painfully.

"These ones." He replied his voice dripping with enthusiasm that was completely and utterly unnecessary and scarily contagious.

I laughed as he broke into a run, meaning I was bouncing unceremoniously on his shoulder, my hip jarring into his shoulder constantly.

After a few minutes of this we arrived at my house, where I dropped off of his shoulder, and in a moment of thoughtlessness had kissed Yamato.

I had run into my house and straight up to my room where Ren was sitting on my bed, smirking. "So, you kissed him, huh? Nice one. Running away, not so cool though." She murmured the instant I closed the door.

"Just shut up. I don't want to talk about it, at all, ever. Why would I care about your opinion?" I hissed at Ren.

She just smirked. "Getting pissy at me won't erase your mistake Cherry Blossom, ne. You need to sort out whatever you two have going on. Taking out on others will only worsen things, avoiding him will only make things worse and running away won't fix anything either. Go figure." She snapped back at me.

"What do you know? Shut up! You've never experienced anything like this, so get lost!" I replied. I was seething; no one talks to me like that!

"Don't mess me about Cherry Blossom. If I get pushed over the edge Kami better be on your side. I'm only trying to help. If you aren't going to listen then I'm not going to waste my breath on a child like you. What does he see in you?" Ren replied, acid seeping into her voice.

It was strange how despite her evident anger she would still call me Cherry Blossom.

"I see a girl who is strong willed and determined, beautiful and adept, trustworthy and honest, is what he told me. Yet, looking at you now I see none of that, perhaps we are looking at two different people. You need to decide who you want to be Cherry Blossom. The girl that Yamato believes you to be or this child I see before me. It is up to you who you become. Only you can change yourself." Ren continued her voice growing louder with every word.

Only now did I realize why I hated this girl. She showed my flaws, not just to me, but to everyone.

"Once you see your flaws, and only then, can you fix them and become a better person. Is it wrong of me to want that for you? For you to be able to be truly happy with who you are is all that I want. If you are happy with yourself then and only then can others love you back."

She was right. She had been, I knew it, of course. I just didn't want to accept it. No one wants to be wrong, to take responsibility for their mistakes and know that they can't be taken back.

"My life is wrought with mistakes. Not petty ones. My actions have caused deaths. I live with that and will have to forever. We all do, all of us called Shinobi." Ren finished her voice wracked with a sadness I could never understand.

She got off my bed and lay down in her makeshift bed and left me to my thoughts.

**A/N**

**This is not my work this belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29 but I'm almost done posting her work so I will be adding on soon :D  
><strong>


	12. Summoned

**My Answer**

**_Chapter Twelve: Summoned_**

Team Kakashi and Ren had been summoned to Tsunade's office.

The obvious tension between Yamato and I was so strong you could almost see it, if you squinted.

Ren was smiling and being as chirpy as usual.

"I hope you haven't caused any trouble for my ninja, Ren." Tsunade said, smiling.

Ren put on an innocent face. "Me cause trouble? Of course I did! It was for a good cause though." her words completely contradicting her innocent face.

"What good cause?" Tsunade inquired.

"It was funny." Ren shot back.

Tsunade smirked.

Ren started to get irritated at standing still for so long. She started moving around a little. She moved closer to me and then back again, she kept repeating this.

She started to build up momentum and in a flash I was sent tumbling across the room, only to be caught by Yamato. Jeez.

"Oh silly me, I am ever so clumsy!" Ren said, as an excuse, putting on a snobbish voice.

Of course I blushed cherry red, and we just sort of looked at each other.

Tsunade coughed. "Sorry to intrude on you two lovebirds but you will need to leave; this will be a confidential meeting between Ren and me. Ren, since Shizune will be present you are allowed to summon one ninja to also be present in the meeting with you." Tsunade announced.

Ren nodded, smirking.

She quickly made a few hand signs. I waited for some kind of huge explosion or a beam of light.

She cocked her head slightly to the side as if listening. "My ninja will be here in... five minutes, so you may want to notify your ninja to allow in a ninja called Nari Ikibi." Ren replied softly.

"Nari Ikibi, as in S-Rank Lightning ANBU Captain, nicknamed the Mirror Ninja?" Yamato asked in wonder. I was a little peeved. Why where all these Lightning girl's being so awesome for?

Ren nodded. "Yeah, she is my most trusted comrade and my best friend." Ren announced proudly.

I felt a strong chakra nearby. "Oh, look-y at that, here she is." Ren murmured cheerfully.

We all jumped out of the window to meet this Nari girl.

When we arrived at the gate all of the shinobi were on guard. The girl bore a wolf ANBU mask with the lightning symbol on, and long brown hair, she was tall and athletic looking, the chakra emanating from her was extremely intimidating.

She removed her mask. "You summoned Ren. What do you want? You interrupted my mission." The question was not asked rudely or in a particularly friendly way, it was a bored voice.

"What kind of mission?" Ren inquired.

"A secret one," The voice replied with a slightly teasing tone.

I was awestruck. Never in my life had I ever seen anyone so beautiful yet so cold.

Her eyes were blue like Ren's but not the same shade; Ren's were a grey-blue whereas Nari's were darker, more like a midnight blue, hard, cold and untouchable.

Her face was perfect, every inch of her skin seemed like porcelain her eyelashes were dark and heavy and there was not a hair out of place.

"Yeah, well I need you to be present during the discussion concerning the alliance between Lightning and Konoha." Ren ordered her voice serious for once.

The ANBU just nodded in response.

Ren walked over and wrapped an arm around the older girl's shoulders. "Come on Nari cheer up. I've hardly sentenced you to death. All you have to do is listen to some political nonsense for a while!" Ren exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Nari remained stoic although her eyes were watchful. She was watching two people in particular.

Myself, and Yamato.

Her eyes clouded in confusion.

"I don't understand. You two are in love yet you stand so far apart." Nari mused.

Everyone who was present's mouth hung open, including Ren's.

"Nari you are so blunt. They don't even know that yet! Why spoil it for them!" Ren scolded.

"My apologies, I'm sure I must be mistaken." Nari said, inclining her head slightly, her eyes on the floor.

This was obviously going against every instinct in her body as every muscle in her body was clenched.

Once her eyes were on us once again she relaxed.

She handed over her weapons to Kakashi who had his hand open expectantly. She emptied her pockets and was frisked thoroughly; a bored expression crossed her face.

"Seriously, If Nari was going o kill us, she would have done it already, and she isn't the type to mess around." Ren murmured.

After Nari had been deemed safe enough, we returned to Tsunade's office and Team Kakashi was dismissed.

Yamato pulled me aside. His eyes bore down on me with such intensity that I stopped breathing and started to get light headed.

He broke his gaze and I took in a deep breath. "If you wish that last night's events didn't happen I will respect your wishes and treat you the same way I treat Naruto and Sai, however, if you don't wish too then I would like to take you out to dinner or something." He murmured, his voice wracked with emotion.

Out of impulse I moved closer, regardless of our surroundings and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine.

His eyes widened in shock at my actions, I crushed my mouth against his, and reveling in the fact he kissed me back.

The door opened, Tsunade and Shizune gasped. Ren chuckled. "Well, well. Nari It appears you gave them the little push they needed. Nice one Cherry Blossom. Get in there Yamato!" Ren murmured.

She laughed and closed the door. "C'mon Nari lets split. See ya, Love Birds. Don't worry you'll see me again." On that comment Ren and Nari left.

I pulled away from Yamato, blushing slightly. "Does that answer your question?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I think it does. You obviously want me to treat you the same way I treat Naruto and Sai. That's fine."

We laughed and I playfully punched him on the arm.

"What about me and Sai?" Naruto screamed down the corridor, racing down, in time to see Yamato's arm around my waist.

His eyes widened and he blushed, stammering incoherently.

Even Sai, who caught up, looked awkward. Kakashi didn't even bat an eyelash, not surprising, the Copy Cat knew everything.

"Sakura, Yamato. I would like to speak to you two alone, now." Tsunade called from inside her office, a thunderous expression on her face.

Oh, shit.

**A/N**

**Same as before. We're getting close to new chapters :D  
><strong>


	13. A Glimpse Of The Future

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Thirteen: A Glimpse Of The Future**_

* * *

><p>Tsunade would skin me alive!<p>

BUT I'm too young to die! Too young!

Yamato placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, Sakura. It will be alright. Nothing will come between us. I won't let it." He smiled sweetly, and I returned the smile but inside I felt guilty.

He thought I was worried about us.

I had no need to worry though; I knew that nothing could come between us; it was just that the earful that a pissed of Tsunade would dish out terrified me.

We closed the door behind us and Tsunade fixed us with a level stare, as if trying to see into our souls, it was unnerving.

She had her hands clasped in front of her, and she was twisting her fingers, a sign of inner turmoil that rarely surfaced, throwing me off guard.

She sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead, in a vain attempt to stop the oncoming migraine.

She cleared her throat and surveyed us quickly before standing with her back to us, looking out over Konoha.

The silence thickened, if this continued I was pretty certain my head would implode.

"As you are like a daughter to me Sakura, I am very happy that you have found someone whom you care for and they return your feelings, as your Shishou, you two have my blessing.

However as Hokage I must request that you keep your... relationship as secret as possible and it is of the utmost importance that you remain professional and do not let your personal feelings affects your duty as Shinobi. If this does occur, and you allow your feelings to cloud your judgment I will be forced to separate the two of you. Is that understood?" Tsunade spoke softly, with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Hai!" We chorused.

"Fine, you are dismissed." She replied.

We left; it took a second for it all to sink in. Yamato beamed at me, his smile was so wide that for a second I though his face might split open.

"Yo, Sakura, Yamato! What was that all about?" Naruto shouted down the corridor, on spotting us.

"Nothing special or of any importance." Yamato replied, sharing a glance with Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto on the strict condition you keep a level head, the five of us, will be traveling in pursuit of Sasuke, we have a lead." Kakashi announced.

All the playfulness vanished from the faces of my team.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, It always came back to Sasuke.

XXX

Sasuke stood on the edge of the crater, looking down at us with contempt in his onyx eyes.

"After three years, don't you think I would have come back, if I cared at all for that pathetic village and the pathetic shinobi in it? You always were stupid Naruto so I expected as much. Sakura you have always been blinded by your idea of 'Love', but Kakashi, I thought better of you." Sasuke drawled.

In this moment I would have given anything to kill Sasuke, so much pain and hate overflowing from my heart and into my veins, poisoning my system and polluting everything.

Everything turned red and I flew at Sasuke my fist connecting with his head.

I was the one person he would never think twice about, now I would show him to regret his assumptions.

Sasuke flew down into the crater next to Sai, who grabbed him and pinned him down. "Chidori Current." Sasuke murmured, Chidori enveloping his entire body and electrocuting Sai.

Sai collapsed onto the ground, burns littering his pale skin.

Sasuke stood up and unsheathed his sword, moving quicker than a blur; he was suddenly standing in front of Naruto, his sword positioned to slice through Naruto's chest and into his heart.

"Not killing you that day when I had the chance, proved to be a mistake. I am now going to right that wrong." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Yamato made some hand seals and wood erupted from the ground and encircled Sasuke's katana, the Chidori Blade.

Sasuke smirked, "Chidori Flow." He muttered, his sword radiating with lightning, shattering the wood. He turned to face Yamato and he moved to strike, Yamato tried to block it with a Kunai but the sword slipped straight past and pierced Yamato's chest.

"You can't block this sword." Sasuke told him.

Yamato's eyes were closing, he was going to die! "NO!"

XXX

I sat up. I had been having the same nightmare for weeks, of Yamato dying. It was so real at the time, but only when I woke up would I notice things that were wrong with it.

For example, in my dream Kakashi was there to begin with, but then he disappeared, and also, If Sasuke could move so fast I would never have been able to hit him.

It didn't make sense, it was only a dream, but the feeling of foreboding never left, no matter how many times I told myself that it was only a dream.

A little voice in the back of my head whispered darkly, 'Dreams are glimpses of the future.'

**A/N **

**As before. Only three more chapters to update and than new ones will be up and running!  
><strong>


	14. At Ease

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Fourteen: At Ease**_

* * *

><p>I couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that was growing inside of me. I constantly found myself glancing at Yamato to make sure that he was still there, still alive. It was silly to get so worked up over a dream, I knew it was, but that didn't stop it lingering in the back of my mind.<p>

I had had nothing but doubts about this mission and the nightmare definitely didn't help in the slightest. Yamato seemed to notice my concern and he squeezed my arm gently; a small smile on his face, his eyes was clouded with curiosity. I wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he wouldn't take me seriously I knew that much.

"C'mon, let's speed up!" Naruto shouted back at us, from the lead.

"Why is Lee cosplaying as Naruto?" I shouted back, jovially, trying to lighten the heavy mood that was threatening to crush me. No reaction, from anyone. Did everyone know something I didn't? We kept our pace, it was steady, not too fast or too slow, the way you traveled on long distance missions.

I sighed, and reclined into my own thoughts, as everyone else appeared to be doing. Why when everything was going so well? When I was finally happy, did Sasuke have to shatter that happiness? It was almost as if that bastard had cursed me, as if 'loving' Sasuke had left me with a mark on my heart that told Sasuke when to show himself and fuck up my life again.

"Sakura..." Kakashi started slowly.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" I replied.

"The order has been released that if we cannot capture Sasuke we have to kill him." Kakashi said quietly, not loud enough for Naruto to hear. My heart stopped, my legs buckled, blood pounded in my ears and my vision swam. It faded slowly after the initial effect and my breathing returned to normal.

I couldn't believe I had had such a reaction. Did Sasuke really mean that much to me, that I had done that when I thought about his death? It sickened me to think that he still had his hooks in me so deep. Would that 'curse' ever be lifted? I thought it had, once Yamato expressed his feelings, but evidently that was not the case, evidently a little part of me refused to let go, refused to let Sasuke go.

I was so confused my head was spinning.

I was still jumping in time with everyone else, I was still in formation but I somehow felt as if a great wall had suddenly risen up between me and everyone else. Suddenly I was stranded, isolated from everyone else, from the team that I loved. I could see them, I could hear them but I could not touch them. I felt so alone, and the silence seemed to press in at me from all sides, threatening to crush me.

Yamato next to me exhaled noisily, and he gently ruffled my hair. I relaxed; shocked that Yamato had stopped my inner problems just by touching me. It was shocking just how much Yamato affected me; I was happy that Yamato affected me eons more than Sasuke ever did. The wall had been dissolved by that one action. I instinctively moved closer to him and he smiled warmly down at me, my heart beat increased rapidly in reaction.

"Naruto, slow down, we are getting near, we need to remain undetected for this to work, and we will camp here and continue tomorrow." Kakashi ordered lightly. We all complied and dropped down into a natural clearing. The scent of the trees and the shade they offered from the unforgiving sun was something, after many trips to Suna; I would never again take for granted.

Yamato made a few hand signs and erected a small house, not as large as the ones we had stayed in previously.

I had always liked the houses Yamato made, they had warmth about them, and the very wood seemed alive. Naruto complained about the bareness of the house but was given a clipped response from Sai about not leading a sheltered life, and life is full of hardships or something along those lines.

XXX

That night sleep seemed to evade me, I kept tossing and turning. No matter which way I moved, whether my blanket was on or off I was wide awake. The wide wake when you are so tired, every muscle in your body is screaming, begging for sleep, but you can't oblige.

Thoughts ran around my head like a whirlwind, too fast for me to really comprehend. I sat up; there was no point in trying to chase after something when it was futile. I cringed, that wasn't a bad reference for Naruto chasing after Sasuke...

Naruto...

I looked at the blonde's sleeping face. He was so happy and cheerful, you would never have guessed the hardships he had faced, the discrimination, the hate.

He looked so peaceful; I would give anything for Naruto to get the admiration, the acknowledgment, the love, that he deserved.

He was so strong and such a beautiful person, he would do anything that he set his mind too. He held so many traits that I admired, if I had noticed these traits sooner instead of being absorbed by Sasuke's good looks, my story may have turned out differently. I quickly pushed those thoughts to the side, they were irrelevant and thinking about changing things and the past would not help anything.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift, that's why it's called the present." I whispered to myself.

The moonlight shone through the small window, basking Sai in its eerie silver glow. Sai was such a mystery, he kept everything locked away and would share nothing with anyone, yet he also held Naruto in high respect as well.

In fact, almost everyone who knew Naruto was affected by him; you would struggle to not admire him. I silently threaded across the wooden, floor hoping not to wake my team mates, and over to the window. I lifted my face up to the glorious, elegant moon, her soft light falling on the trees and slipping through the branches of the trees, the night was perfect; there was no humidity or a chill in the air.

A subtle breeze whispered across the trees, stroking the leaves and caressed my skin through the slightly open window. I sighed softly and closed my eyes while I leaned further out the window, breathing in the clean, refreshing air greedily.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I will protect those I care about." I pledged to the silent night and the beautiful, watchful moon.

Those words released me; I felt free yet bound to my promise at the same time.

I pulled the window closed and glided over to my bed that suddenly seemed a lot more welcoming than it had been a few minutes before. I lay in my bed, sinking into the futon while my conscience seemed at rest, sleep overcame me.

**A/N **

**sooooo close! This all belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29! New chapters will be up soon!  
><strong>


	15. The END

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Fifteen: The END**_

* * *

><p>It couldn't end like this. It couldn't. It couldn't. It can't. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to grow up, get married and have children, then watch them grow up and have children, and die happily, with Yamato beside me all the way through. I wasn't supposed to die, least of all by Sasuke's hands.<p>

This wasn't supposed to happen. Why? Why? Why? It doesn't make sense. I was just watching. I had been watching as Sasuke drew his Chidori blade and was about to plunge it in Yamato's heart when I felt myself moving. Then, it was nothing but pain. Pain, pain and more pain.

Once everything had faded away and I was left, totally broken, beside Yamato, as Sai and Kakashi tailed and enraged Naruto. I looked at Yamato's face. It was almost as if he was sleeping. I reached out and put a hand to his chest. No, he wasn't dead. His heart was still beating strong. Mine however, was not as strong as Yamato's. If I was lucky I might survive the night, but my shinobi days would be over.

Sasuke's Chidori Blade had done its job, not only had it numbed my body but it had obliterated my chakra canals making even moving my chakra impossible and excruciating. Death was coming for me, I could feel it. Ebbing through my body, it was slow but it was inevitable. I was already losing the ability to move my fingertips and toes. There would be no quick death for me, this would be slow. The worst part would be the knowing, knowing death was coming for you and being unable to do anything about it was mortifying.

XXX

As the sun set I had lost all feeling in my forearms and in my calves. I was lying here completely immobile. A sitting duck. I looked at Yamato's unconscious figure; my hand was stretched out towards him, but was an inch from touching him.

I forced myself to smile. I may not have had the life I wanted but life hardly goes as you plan.

A few years ago I might have said what I wanted most in the world was to marry Sasuke or something to that extent. Not anymore. Now I would give up my soul to be able to spend a little more time with my friends and most importantly to be able to answer Yamato.

"Yamato, my answer is yes, I love you too." I whispered to the semi-conscious Yamato.

He smiled at me. I smiled back through the tears that fell down my face and were absorbed by my blood-soaked clothes. He reached out and held my outstretched hand; he leaned down and gently kissed it.

"You are going to have to wait for me, Sakura. You are leaving me alone with Naruto and Sai, so I suppose we can call it even. The only sad part about this is that it took me a year to get you to answer me, and now you are leaving me. I promise you Sakura that I will always love you, you and only you, now and forever."

I looked at the man I loved smiling down at me as I felt the last heart beat I would ever feel, cried the last tear I would ever cry and saw the last sight I would ever see.

**A/N**

**This ^^^^ Belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29! Only one more chapter of her work and I can start to update :D**


	16. Recovery Part One

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Recovery Part One  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>How had he managed to slip through our fingers yet again? Finally we had him in our sights after all these years of trying, and he had escaped our grasp. It was like trying to catch water, or mist. It just isn't going to happen. You will just end up wasting your time.<p>

I was lying in a hospital bed, staring and the monotonous white tiles on the ceiling. I had counted the 25 and half tiles nearly 99 times already. I was beginning to lose my mind.

My sense of time was out of whack and my body refused to listen to my commands. I could do nothing but lie here. I couldn't even speak. I didn't even have control over my mouth and tongue. I knew one thing though; no one had visited me while I had been awake. Someone had left a single tulip, which I assumed to either be Ino or Naruto.

I studied the white tulip, admiring its subtle but pure beauty. This beautiful flower was always overlooked, ignored and invisible to others. It would be left to wait out its days, alone, until someone finally comes and saves it from its loneliness.

Hmm...Maybe the flower had been from Yamato instead. With his keen eyes there was no doubt in my mind he would have noticed the natural beauty the flower exuded.

I smiled to myself; I was loved by so many people. I used to take it all for granted but friendship is too precious to let slip through your fingers and too precious to take for granted.

Shizune knocked on the door and announced I had a visitor. It was Naruto.

He had a few scratches and bruises but nothing to serious, so I was relieved in that respect. I could also tell by his face that his promise to me about Sasuke was eating him slowly inside out. I knew that no matter what I said to him, it wouldn't change his mind. As he had so rightly said "How can someone who couldn't even save one man become Hokage?" Naruto at least, had finally got the recognition he deserved! However he would never be truly at peace until he had saved Sasuke. The bond those two had always been far beyond my comprehension.

Their fates were intertwined more tightly than even Naruto's and my own. The thought angered me; Sasuke had no right, none at all to have any of Naruto's feelings. I almost wished that the bonds Sasuke had wished to sever had been severed.

I sighed, and stretched out my arms. Hating Sasuke and slagging him off, and as enjoyable as it was, would not change the facts. So, I decided to leave myself with the enjoyable mental image of myself kicking Sasuke's face in as he lay crumpled on the ground, crying like a small child, his attractive face all mashed up, to the extent no girl would ever spare him a second glance...

What a lovely image. I smiled despite the dull ache radiating from my chest increasing to a sharp pain. I sighed again. My mind slowly drifted back to when Sasuke's betrayal had been but a fresh wound, not the festering, gruesome scar it was now...

XXX Start Flashback! XXX

I was in shishou's office, trying to bring a dead fish back to life, in order to find, one little way I could help Naruto, even the smallest amount! I had been sighing quite a lot, as I was... failing badly.

Shishou was slowly becoming agitated with my animated sighing.

Finally, fifteen or so sighs later she snapped, a throbbing vein appearing on her beautiful face, she slammed the thick wad of paper onto the desk, leaving a crack, and stood up.

"Stop sighing so loudly! I can't concentrate on my work!" She shouted at me.

I flinched back, hardly surprisingly as I had seen the ANBU Black Ops flinch in terror away from the beautifully terrifying fifth Hokage.

She softened considerably seeing my apparent fear, and settled back down into her chair, tapping her papers on the desk to put them into a neater pile and placed them on the side of the desk as she departed some of her wisdom on to me. "Don't you know, Sakura that every time you sigh a little bit of your happiness in your soul dies? Sighing is hardly a habit you want to pick up so young."

XXX End Flashback XXX

At the time it had just seemed like the ramblings of an old person, said in the same, confusing, riddle-like way that the Third Hokage had been so fond of. It was to be expected of course, as the Third had been her sensei, but it made it nonetheless frustrating, and I immediately shrugged it off as an old wives tale.

Looking back on it now, everything shishou had taught, told or showed me had always helped me in some form, and that bit of information had only re-surfaced now. I decided to try my very best to stop the people I care about from sighing.

Right now, in these times we all need all the happiness and strength we can get.

Someone knocked and opened the door and I turned, much to my body's protest, to face my one and only, true love.

He was smiling back at me.

Sai was standing behind Yamato, also smiling at me.

What else do I need to be happy?

**A/N **

**This is the last chapter that belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I haven't really ever written in a fic in 1st person so I hope the next chapter everyone will enjoy. :D  
><strong>


	17. Recovery Part Two

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Recovery Part 2  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I sighed for the hundredth time today. I slowly let myself slid against the hospital wall and onto the floor. My legs were still not strong enough to hold my weight. It hadn't really dawned on me that I would still be in the hospital recovering two weeks after our last mission. I glared forward at the opposing wall, daring it to make a move.<p>

I hated that man. The one that I used to call a teammate. A friend. Uchiha Sasuke. I hated you with every fiber of my being. "Sakura?" I looked up at the dark haired boy who had called my name. Sai turned and sat down next to me. It was his turn to keep me 'busy' since Yamato had been gone on a mission for the past three days. I forced a smile on my face as I turned to look at Sai, who of course had his goofy grin on.

"That is a fake smile." Sai said, pointing to my face. I quickly batted his hand away, my cheeks red. Sai let out a chuckle while I glared at him.

"When are they due back. I can't handle anymore of your company." I mumbled annoyed. I pushed my palms to the wall behind me and slowly pushed myself up into a standing position. Sai quickly jumped up and grabbed my arm. My balance was still terrible. I slowly placed one foot down, heel to toe. I took another steep forward, heel to toe.

"I can't say for sure," Sai said, answering my question to the best of his abilities.

"We've got an injured one! Hurry!" I heard a nurse yell, looking behind me I saw a gurney heading our way. Sai quickly moved us so we where up against the wall. I stared at the person laying on the gurney as it flew by wondering if it would be someone I knew. I slammed myself up against the wall seeing Yamato, looking back at the person I realized it was him.

I quickly brought my hand up to my chest trying to calm myself. My body shock uncontrollably. I couldn't loose him. I couldn't be in that position again. Where I was staring at his lifeless body from across a blood covered field. That couldn't happen to us again. I wouldn't let it.

"Sakura?" I quickly averted my eyes from the stain on the floor to the dark eyes of Sai. My breathing had calmed down. "Sakura?" I stared at his now moving lips not being able to hear the words coming from them. I shook my head trying to ride myself of not hearing, only to have my eye sight go blurry and than all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>I groaned, my head was pounding and that awful beeping noise from the machine was NOT helping. Once I finally forced my eyes to open I glared at the beeping machine willing it with my mind to shut the fuck up. It didn't.<p>

"I'm glad to see you're awake." I moved my head quickly causing my mind to spin once more. I really needed to stop doing that. I closed my eyes tightly trying to stop my mind from spinning. Opening them again I looking into the face of the man I so desperately loved. He smiled, as he walked from the door to my room to the bed side. I couldn't stop myself from smiling either.

"Yamato." My grin only grew as his warm hand cupped my cheek. I couldn't help but try to bury myself in his warmth.

"Feeling any better?" he inquired, as he pulled a chair next to the bed, he grasped my hand, my heart was racing.

"Only when you're here." He chuckled. It made me happy to see him like this. I don't think I could live if he was in this hospital bed and I was sitting in that chair.

"Why were you gone for so long?" I asked, lightly annoyed that I had hardly gotten to see him.

"I got called to scout the border." His eyes saddened, making me question the small bit of harmony I felt. "It seems that our last encounter with Sasuke will not me our last. A war in about to start." My eyes widened in horror. This could not be happening.

**A/N**

Please of please tell me I did the original just that this is good! I've never actually written anything in the first person POV so I hope it isn't awful! I can always change it to third person if I sucked so bad :( Also my shift button on my lap top is breaking soooo sorry if I didn't capitalize everything! I'd also like to say that this idea belongs to MoreThanABitCrazy29 I just get to be that luck SOB who gets to finish it for her.


	18. Home

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Home.**_

It had been a pleasant surprise for me to go home earlier that day, something I hadn't been suspecting. Something I really hadn't been expecting at all was the house warming party that Yamato had set up for me. I was nearly knocked off my feet from the bear hug Naruto had given me. What had shocked me even more was that my mom allowed it.

I smiled at everyone as Yamato helped me make my way to the couch. It was still a pain in the ass to move around thanks to that damn Uchiha. He was going to get what he deserved. And I planned on giving it to him. My eyes widened when I felt warm arms wrap around me. I stared shocked at my mother who stood crying. Great… just great.

I wrapped my arms around her slowly. "My baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I was a kunoichi for gods sakes. She knew what kind of life I had decided for myself.

"Mom, jezz calm down I'm fine," I said as she pulled away from me.

"I just don't want to ever see you that hurt again," my mom slowly rubbed my hair, I looked to Yamato for some kind of help but he gave none. I sighed.

"Mom, I'm a shinobi. I'm going to get hurt. I may even die. But that's what I've chosen for myself," I said looking into her dark green eyes that were only a few shades darker then my own. She took in a deep breath trying not to cry anymore. She nodded silently before scurrying into the kitchen. I sighed in relief before looking up to find Yamato, who was busy talking with Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei.

I didn't like this hiding of relationship. I didn't like that I had to hide my love away. I was never one for such things since I was always a loud mouth. I looked up feeling someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Ino sitting on the couch's arm rest a knowing smirk on her face.

"Pig?" I inquired.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she smiled wickedly. Even more great. I scanned the room looking over each person. Choji and Shikamaru now stood with Kakashi. Yamato had moved to talk to Sai and Naruto. Hinata and Tenten stood with Neji. I smiled knowing that this would more than likely be the last time we all really got together like this.

It nearly killed my heart to think that we would be in war soon. The fourth great shinobi war. And it was all because of that bastard. The man that she had loved. Someone I considered to be one of my precious people. I looked to Naruto as he let out a loud boisterous laugh. I swallowed hard, I could only imagine how hard this was on him and yet he still could laugh.

I looked up to find a large glass of something orange a chunky. I looked at it before looking at my mother. "Uhhh…." My mom just smiled at me and made me take it. Once she walked away I looked to Ino giving her the 'what the fuck is this' look. She shrugged her shoulders before moving to go find Choji. I sighed once more before taking a large gulp of the disgusting liquid. Once it hit the back of my throat I wished I had never taken it out of my mother's hands. I made face before placing the glass of the coffee table. There was no way in hell I was drinking the rest of that.

I looked up hearing a low chuckle. My face instantly heated up at the sight of Yamato. He smiled down at me. "Sorry it took me so long," he whispered in my ear. My heart was hammering in my chest and my stomach felt like it was doing flips and not just from the nasty shit I had just drank.

"I hate it," I whispered back. He looked at me as if he didn't understand what I meant. "I hate that we have to hid it… hid this… hid what we have," he smiled lightly before placing a hand on my hair ruffling it a bit.

"I know, and so do I. But for now we have to do what Tsunade-sama wishes," I grumbled at his response. Sometimes I hated how mature he was compared to myself. But then again. He was my rock. He was everything I could and would ever need. I smiled before winking at him.

"I guess you're right. But I am going to talk to shishou once I can walk better," I said he raised an eyebrow at me.

"About?" he pushed for an answer but I just smiled at him wickedly.

"Alright everyone! It's getting late and I want Sakura to get a good night's sleep now that she's home," my mom said walking back into the room. I smirked at Yamato, he rolled his eyes at me trying not to laugh. Yamato took a few steps back so that way everyone could come and say their goodbyes. I vaguely remembered Ino saying something about getting together for dinner soon. And Naruto saying something about ramen.

Soon all that was left in the living room was myself and Yamato. My mother in the kitchen cleaning up. He moved towards me slowly until he was bent down right in front of me. His sweet breath danced across my lips. My heart nearly stopped when he moved in forward and captured my lips in a simple yet beautiful kiss.

My eyes drifted shut, I almost couldn't bring myself to open them when he had pulled away. My eyes fluttered opened to meet his dark ones. "Unlock you're window for me tonight," I nodded not even having to think about the request. "Good night Sakura," he said before moving from the couch where I sat and out the door.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I hope it was worth the wait and you all liked this chapter! **


	19. Forever

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Forever**_

I sat on the edge of my bed waiting patiently. I glanced at the alarm clock that sat on my bedside table. I sighed. 2230. It was already starting to get late and I knew my mom was already in bed. I laid down and faced the bedside table. My eyes slowly landed on the picture of the old team seven. Back when we were kids. Back before we really knew what it meant to be a ninja. And what kinds of pain came with the job title.

I sat up quickly hearing a tap on my window. A little too quickly as I had to hunch over quickly and grab my side. God did it hurt. I hated being injured. It made me feel so weak so… useless. Forcing myself through the pain I sat up to find that Yamato had already pushed opened my window. "Are you okay?" he asked once his feet at touched the ground. He moved gracefully over to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him breathing slightly heavily. I was sweating too. I didn't realize how much work it was just to stand up. He slowly laid me back onto the bed and moved me so my head was on the pillow. "Sorry," I managed through clenched teeth. He smiled at me gently before brushing my pink hair behind my ear.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered. My eyes slid shut there was just something about him. No not something. Everything about him made me feel like he was my one and only. I smiled at him as he walked to my bedroom door. He turned the light off before moving back to the bed. I watched with silent eyes as he moved to lay down next to me.

I was welcomed by his strong arm pulling me to him. His wonderful scent filled my nostrils as I tried so desperately to bury myself in him. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

His chest vibrated from his chuckle. "I waited a whole year after telling you I loved you for you to tell me you loved me too," His hand caught my chin and forced me to look up into his wonderful dark eyes. "I will never leave you."

It sent chills down my back to think that I had been so lucky to find someone who loved me as dearly as he did. I nodded a smile on my lips. I pushed myself up slightly so I could press my lips against his. My eyes slowly shut and I savored the warmth that spread through my body. His hand that had been resting on my hip slowly moved to my stomach. His touch was like electricity through my body.

I groaned in response as he moved from kissing me. I stared hard at him only to find he was looking at something else. I followed his eyes until I found what he was staring at. A scar. My newest one, the one that Sasuke had given me when he tried to kill me. I swallowed hard trying to rid myself of the tears that threaten to come.

"I hate that man," I gasped. I had never really heard him sound so angry. "I hate him for what he's done to you," he whispered looking up to meet my eyes.

I slowly brought my hand up and cupped his cheek in my hand. "Let's not worry about Sasuke right now," I said pushing Yamato so he was lying on his back. I slowly moved to cuddle up to his chest. I wrapped my legs in his my head laid on his chest and I listened to his heartbeat.

I sighed in content as his hand slowly started to draw circles on my back. I never wanted this moments to end. It was the first time in a long time that I had really been alone with Yamato. In fact, if I thought about it we had never really had this chance, this chance to be alone together. "Yamato?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" his chest vibrated and I smiled.

"I was just thinking… what… what is this? You know between us? What are we?" I asked, my eyes stayed locked on out feet that seemed to be so perfectly intertwined.

"What do you want us to be?" Typical Yamato answer. I smiled.

"I want us to be together… forever," I answered truthfully. The longer Yamato and I had been together the more I trusted him. The more easy it was for me to know and understand what I wanted in life. Really… I had grown. He had helped me grow into the woman I was slowly becoming.

"Forever is a long time. I'm not sure you would want to be with me for that long," he joked and I smiled. I finally turned my head up to look at him. I was nearly shocked at what I saw. His eyes… they held so much emotion in them. So much love, never in my life had I ever experienced something so amazing.

"I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life…" I assured him and he smiled.

"Then that's what I want. I want you to be happy Sakura," he said.

"I'll always be happy as long as I have you," He smiled before closing his eyes. "It's late, why don't we get some sleep…" he said stifling a yawn. "And tomorrow… we'll go talk to Tsunade-sama…."

"About what?" I asked laying my head back on his chest completely agreeing with the sleep. It was much needed, I was well past exhausted.

"You'll see," I wanted nothing more than to fight him for an answer but knew better than to. I had made him wait a year for my answer. I'm sure I could wait a day for his. I smiled when his breathing evened out signaling he was asleep. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his body close to mine. I could really get used to this.

**A/N**

**How was that for chapter nineteen? I know a lot of fluff... but I like fluff! lol Hope you guys all enjoyed it!** **Thanks for the reviews!**


	20. What Yamato Wants

**My Answer**

_**Chapter Twenty: What Yamato Wants**_

I groaned when my bedroom door opened waking me from my comfortable sleep. It took me a few minutes to realize that my bedroom door was open which meant one thing; my mom was in the room. And then another thing hit me Yamato had stayed the night. I don't think I had ever moved so fast in my life but by the time my eyes had focused and my mind stopped spinning I realized that only myself and my mother were in the room.

Looking down at the empty spot next to me I could help but feel a little sad. It was almost like the world was telling me that it would do everything in its power to make it so we could never be together. I bit my lip. We would be together. Yamato wouldn't let anything come between us, and neither would I.

I looked back to my mother who was still standing in the door way. "Your teammate Yamato-san is here," it was hard to suppress my smile. "He said you have a meeting with the Hokage. You should probably hurry," and with that she was gone.

I quickly threw the covers off myself before running to my wardrobe. I winced slightly forgetting about my healing wounds. I opened the door to the wardrobe and changed as quickly as I could without hurting myself more. I smiled at my reflection. I was wearing just a simple red shirt and navy skirt. I ran a hand through my hair trying to untangle it. Once I was finally happy—as happy as I could be—with my looks l made my way down the stairs and to the front room where he was waiting for me.

My smile widened. How could I not smile when he was around? He made everything a little bit more bearable. "Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded before moving to the front door. "See ya!" I waved to my mom. I almost felt a wave of relief wash over me once I left the thresh hold of my mom's house. It was like a load had been taken off my shoulder.

"So… are you going to tell me what you're planning?" I inquired trying to look cute hoping it would work. He smiled and continued to stare forward. My cuteness wouldn't work unless he was actually paying attention to me.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," he teased me. I growled in annoyance. He was worse than Naruto sometimes.

"Stingy man," I mumbled under my breath before smiling at him. I sighed as we walked down the busy streets. Things seemed busier than they normally did due to fast approaching war. It left me feeling sick every time I thought about it. I glanced at Yamato. Every time I thought about maybe having to lose him.

It wasn't long until I stood in front of Tsunade-shishou's office door. And then it hit me, I didn't even know what we were going to be talking to Tsunade-shishou about. I knew it had something to do between Yamato and I but other than that I hadn't the slightest clue. And along with that it was the impending doom that was waiting us. This was Tsuande-shishou we were talking about.

I had to resist the urge to yell at Yamato not to knock on the door but when the knock echoed down the empty hall I knew it was too late. We had already come this far. "Come in!" At least she didn't sound angry. Maybe this would be good. Like one of those good talks that everyone left smiling and everything was a million times better!

I gulped when Yamato opened the door for me. "Ladies first," I had to resist the urge to glare at him. Oh yeah, he was just trying to make me freak out over this whole meeting thing. Bastard!

"Sakura, Yamato." She said, hardly looking up from the papers she was signing. I glanced nervously at Yamato waiting for him to say something. Do something. Anything. What he did was just any normal thing he would do all the time. Closed the door behind him and walked to stand next to me.

"Tsunade-sama," his voice came out strong I almost felt my knees weaken. I watched as Tsuande put down her pen and looked up at him with quizitive eyes. She looked from him and then to myself. I stiffened.

"I'm listening," she said folding her hands in front of her face and watching us.

"You have asked us to keep our relationship hidden for over six months, I feel that this relationship has moved into a more serious one and I believe that Sakura and I should be able to publicly announce that we are a couple," Tsuande raised her eye brows ever so slightly. This usually meant she was surprised.

I gripped the edges of my skirt. Why was I so nervous? I felt like a leaf in the wind of a cold windy day. I gasped when a warm hand grasped mine instantly calming me. I looked up to find Yamato smiling down on me. Almost as if telling me I had nothing to worry about. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"I would also like for Sakura to move in with me," my eyes instantly widened in shock. I hadn't even thought of that as an option. I guess I had just always imagined myself always living with my mother. "This would be of great importance to me Tsuande-sama,"

My eyes went from his face and then to Tsuande-shishou's. Her eye brows were folded in slightly she was thinking very hard on everything that Yamato had said. What happened next completely shocked me. Tsuande's face instantly lit up and a large grin spread across her face. She stood up and walked to the office door before swinging it opened.

"Come on! Let's go celebrate! Sake's on me!" She screamed. Yamato winked at me before following after shishou. I just stood in the middle of the empty office. I could only assume my facial features were funny because as soon as Shizune ran in asking where Tsuande was she busted into laughter. Today… was a very odd day. And with that I took a step forward to find my teacher and the love of my life.

**A/N**

**Hello all! Thank you for those of you who review I'm glad your liking the fic. I also want to make an announcement that my Christmas fic is out so go read it! Lol also! I will be going on vacation in a few weeks so I won't be able to updated until after the 4****th**** or January. I have 10 in progress fics I have to updated before I leave for vacation sooo I'm sorry that I won't be able to update for a few weeks. I hope this chapter will hold you over!**


	21. Hiatus

Hey Guys and Girls,

My name is Karatekid-Ninja (my real name is Taylor), i am friends with Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura. Due to personal event Saku-chan does not have the time or equipment needed to update. As soon as she gets a computer she will update as per usual. As such this story is on temporary Hiatus.

Thank you

Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura and Karatekid-ninja.


End file.
